best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanye West
Kanye Omari West (born June 8, 1977) is an American rapper, singer, fashion designer and record producer. Early Life Kanye Omari West was born on June 8, 1977 in Atlanta, Georgia to Ray West, a former Black Panther activist and Christian counselor and Donda C. (Williams) West, an English professor. When he was three, he moved to Chicago, Illinois with his mother after his parents divorced. Why He and His Songs Rocked # He has great lyrics such as in "Jesus Walks" and "Power". # He talks about many different themes including slavery to material goods (New Slaves), celebrity worship (Power), religion (Jesus Walks), consumerism (All Falls Down) and many more. # He has some epic songs like "Runaway" which is 9 minutes long and has a section that is just instrumental and manages to keep the listener engaged the whole song. # He made a 30 minute music video for "Runaway". # His albums are always well crafted, he is one of the only artists that most people can't agree what his best project is due to how different each project is. # His sampling is amazing such as in "Bound 2", "Stronger" and "Father Stretch My Hands Pt. 1" # He helped many smaller artists in the music industry such as Travis Scott, Drake and Big Sean. # He has a record label (GOOD Music) full of talented artists such as Pusha T, Travis Scott and Big Sean. # He has collaborated with many great artists like Paul McCartney, Jay-Z, Rihanna, Chance the Rapper and The Weeknd. # He has 21 wins and 68 nominations for the Grammy awards. # Michael Jackson loved his music. # His albums are daring and often inspire others such as "Graduation" which merged hip hop, pop and electronic music and "808s and Heartbreak" which helped autotune to get more popular. # He is an amazing producer and produces many tracks with smaller and bigger artists. He produced 5 great albums in a matter of a few months. # He is one of the only artists to receive a 10/10 from Anthony Fantano for his collaborative album with Kid Cudi, "KIDS SEE GHOSTS". # His album covers are great and/or are amazing pieces of art. # He does really good on features. Bad Qualities # He collaborated with bad artists like Lil Pump and 6ix9ine. # His infamous "interruption" at the 2009 VMAs where he took the microphone from Taylor Swift basically stating that she should have not won VMA for best female pop video and that Beyoncé should have. Although Taylor Swift isn't the best singer, it's still a jerk move from West. However he apologized for the incident. Discography Studio Albums * The College Dropout (2004) * The Late Registration (2005) * Graduation (2007) * 808s and Heartbreak (2008) * My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (2010) * Yeezus (2013) * The Life of Pablo (2016) * Ye (2018) * Yandhi (2018) Collaborative Albums * Watch the Throne (2011) * Good Ass Job (2018) * Watch the Throne II (2018) Category:Hip hop Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Electronic Category:Pop Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Rappers Category:Horrorcore Category:Internet memes Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Rap rock